


Just a dream, right?

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Made Up Merman anatomy, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, merman Thomas gets his merpussy eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Tommy ties up merman Thomas during his psychotic break, and takes his frustrations out on him.--tldr,mer!Thomas gets eaten out by Tommy instead of murdered.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Just a dream, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnomarcus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomarcus/gifts).



> according to the script Thomas has some sort of tail that turns into tentacles, so i assume a combo of the mermaid's anatomy and a squid?  
> slowly working through coms, sorry for the delay. But the Migraines seem to be properly gone now.

[My writing twitter! .](https://twitter.com/goblinwrites?lang=en)

* * *

* * *

“Whut- whut have ye done ta me, Tommy?” Gasped Thomas, head lolling against his shoulder as he blinked blurrily down at the younger man. Tommy’s eyes burned with a dark desire, and he ran a possessive hand down Thomas’s flank, palm coming away slick.

“Look at you,” he said softly, and Thomas pulled against the rope holding his wrists above his head, baring his teeth in a snarl.

The fishnet Tommy had tangled around his tail held him fast, tentacles swaddled tight and unable to do more then wriggle in frustration. The tips curled together like clenched fists.

“Damn ye, Winslow!” he panted, after his hard thrashes did nothing to loosen his bindings. His pale blue skin glimmered damply; Tommy wasn’t sure if it was sweat. Everything of Thomas tasted of salt and sea brine.

His fingers brushed between the fins just below Thomas’s jutting hipbones; they sank between them, and like the mermaid, he found a slit.

The old man stiffened, then thrashed hard- hard enough that Tommy had to pause, hold onto him as his great tail flicked back and forth over the wet wood of the floor; the choppy noises of Thomas cursing him out faded into broken moans when Tommy pushed two fingers into the hidden opening, crooking them to press against the old man’s inner walls. 

A new form of tension tightened Thomas’s limbs, as Tommy began to thrust his fingers quickly into his slit; something hard brushed against the top of his hand, a strange cock slowly rising. His fingers fit easily into the space underneath it, and Thomas’s curses were quickly becoming wordless groans. Curious, Tommy added a third finger, and the old man’s back arched with a cry.

It didn’t sound like pain.

He shifted, straddling Thomas’s great, strong tail, pants slowly soaking up the damp of the merman’s skin. He was hard in his pants, the sight of his companion’s obvious pleasure making his heart race. _This is wrong_ , whispered a voice too similar to Ephraim’s; Tommy shoved it back, and feeling vicious, he withdrew his hand, and grabbed the jutting cock just above the slit. Thomas moaned full and proper as Tommy’s hand closed around him, restrained hips lurching up into his hand.

Tommy bit his lip, smiling. He stroked him firmly, the wetness of the strange cock seeping between his fingers.

Wetness glistened at stretched slit, shiny purple flesh just barely visible.

“Like a woman,” Tommy grunted, and leaned down on impulse to lick the fluid seeping from Thomas’s opening.

“St-stop this!” Thomas yelled, but when Tommy glanced up at him, the old man was panting, face flushed from the attention. His strange inhuman eyes were wide and dark, pupils massive against the lamp light.

So Tommy didn’t stop.

Thomas’s wet cock brushed his forehead, as he leaned in again. He tasted like brine; salty, but not unpleasant. His tongue delved deeper into the old man; Tommy had garnered a taste for the ocean, after so much time trapped on this hellish rock. His hot breath warmed Thomas’s clammy skin, and so close to him, Tommy could feel every shudder of the body beneath him.

“st… _nghh_ , stop this- stop this, _evilness_ ,” Thomas panted, words broken by smothered noises of pleasure; Tommy looked at his face again, and the old man was biting his bottom lip, eyes firmly shut.

He ignored his words. Why couldn’t he do this? This was all a fever dream, and he would wake damp and frustrated in his narrow bed; Tommy would enjoy this while he could.

Hot, pulsating flesh against his tongue; Thomas’s slit squeezed back when he pushed deeper, and he slit his thumbs in, tongue flicking and licking between them. Thomas’s entire body shuddered, and wetness washed across his tongue- Tommy chased it, licking the drops of what he assumed was Thomas’s cum until the merman was squirming, begging mercy. Over sensitive flesh hot and plump under Tommy’s mouth. He didn’t need to look at him to know the expression of ecstasy that would be painting his features. 

He ignored him, and returned to his meal. It was better then the lobster.

This was a dream, after all. He was going to enjoy it.


End file.
